She's All That-Austin and Ally --ON HOLD--
by raurafic
Summary: Based off the movie 'She's All That' A bet. A stupid meaningless bet can cause so many roller coasters in a relationship of polar opposites. Maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Please comment and review!_

_Austin's P.O.V_

_''S_o you're just dumping me!'' I said irritated. ''Well, did you honestly think we were still going to be together through senior year?'' my now ex-girlfriend Kira told me. The look on my face said it all. Pure. Sadness. ''Oh you did! That's so sweet.'' she said. She got up kissed me on the cheek and walked away. What the hell! Great, now everyone is going to know I am dateless. How will everyone find out you ask? She'll go around the entire school telling everyone she broke up with me. Well, she did, but that's not the point.

As I was walking to my car, my friends Dez and Trent came up to me. ''Hey buddy! We heard what happened, you alright'' Dez said with a not-so sincere look on his face. ''Yeah i'm fine. Kira Starr isn't that much of a prize anyway.'' I said trying to cover up my pissed off mood. ''Are you kidding!'' Trent budged in. ''Kira Starr is the girl every girl wants to be. She's popular, she's hot, she's-'' he was saying counting on his fingers. ''Okay I get it! I got dumped by the hottest girl in school! Does it really matter? I can get any girl I want, I'm Austin Moon.'' I said with a smirk played on my lips.'' Really dude, you're saying you can get any girl you want?'' Dez said with a devlish looking smirk on his face. ''if you can get any girl you want, I challenge you.'' ''What, like a bet?'' I said. ''Yeah, I pick the girl. You've got six weeks to turn her into the prom queen.'' He said looking very proud. ''Alright, let's do this.'' A bet? Hell yeah! ''Okay man, pick your girl.'' Dez looks around pointing to girls that are okay but then says they are too easy for me. Looking around I see Dez smirk at me and Trent and say, ''Gentleman, we have a winner!'' I look over to wear he is motioning with his hand. Oh shit.

_Ally Dawson?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Austin's P.O.V_

''What! No, no, no! I can deal with butt itcher, nosepicker, and big nose, but I can _not_ deal with bookworm, dillusional Ally Dawson!'' I yelled at Dez with a worried look on my face ''C'mon man, you made a bet, you stick with it. Unless-'' He said holding out the s. Oh god, here comes another circumstance. ''-You want to be the guy who couldn't stick to a bet and everyone knows?" he says with a mischevious smirk. ''Whatever, fine I'll do it!'' I said with a sigh. ''Alright man, go on talk to her, tun her into Prom Queen.'' He says walking away laughing with Trent. Okay, here we go. Just walk up to her. Carefully though. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

_Ally's P.O.V_

''Okay so, what should I do for my term paper I was thinking- '' I stopped talking to my best friend Trsh and turn around. _Austin Moon? _What did he want? And, why would he want to talk to me? ''Hey Ally, I need to ask you a favor, would you be willing to help me? I want to learn to play piano." he aid with an uneasy look on his face.''Uh- I guess. When and what time?'' I said cofused. ''Um- tonight at 7?'' Okay, that works'' I said. He says ''Okay my place see ya later.'' he ends off this odd and uncomfortable convo with a smile. ''What just happened?'' I turned to my friend Trish with a freaked out look on my face.'' I don't know, but be careful with him. You know he's a player.'' she said and I replied with, ''Don't worry I'm not into Austin Moon and he's definately not into me.'' Tonight should be very interesting.

**I know he really does play piano, but just pretend. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_ Austin's P.O.V_

What the hell?! Why was I so nervous?I thought to myself pulling out my keys to unlock the door. Your Austin Moon! You shouldn't be nervous talking to a girl, frick in front of a loser like Ally Dawson. I want to win this bet. Hell, I **need** to win this bet. I am **not **going to risk my popularity again. As usual I walk into the kitchen five minutes after I walk in the door from school. What do you expect, I'm a 17 year old boy, I need food. ''Hey, honey!'' my mom said as I was stuffing my face into the box of Froot Loops. ''I'm gonna be gone until tomorrow afternoon. Your Aunt needs some help around the house since the divorce. Ya know?'' ''Yeah, I'm fine with it. When are you leaving?'' I really wasn't all that concerned. My mom was gone a lot because she travels for work. She replied with, ''Actually, I need to leave right now.'' She kissed my head and said bye. Okay, Ally's coming over at 7, so I have about 2 and half hours. I know, I know, ''I wanna play piano'' bullshit. What else was I supposed to say? We have nothing in common, how else was I supposed to get her into coming over? I have a piano in my house, but I never cared about playing it. Okay well, tonight will be** very** interesting.

_ Ally's P.O.V_

I was leaving the house to go over to Austin's house. I know right? What does Austin Moon want with me? The only time he's ever uttered a few words to me was in 3rd grade. He aksed for a pencil. That's it. Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly put in my contacts taking off my glasses that I wore to school today and got into my bug, and drove off. As I was driving I started thinking about... things. I don't know, the question was, why would Austin Moon ask _me_ for help? I mean, he could've asked someone else, but why me? As my thoughts were interuppted I stopped at his house. I walked up to his front door. Why was my heart beating so fast? Was I nervous? But, then when the door opened, my heart quickened about 12,000 times faster than it really was, and I felt my face turn as red as a tomato.

_Ally's P.O.V_

__There in front of me was a shirtless Austin Moon. A very nice, shirtless Austin Moon. ''Hey, Ally come on in.'' he said and flashed that million dollar smile he uses to get every girl to fall for him. Well except for me. He then led me upstairs, to a room with a white grand piano in it. My eyes went big, in awe, but I held back so he wouldn't notice. ''So Ally, I know this may be weird for you, but I heard you really know your stuff with music. So I just thought-'' I cut him off mid sentence. ''No, it's fine I love playing the piano, so I don't mind at all. Really, I was nervous as hell that second he led me to the piano. May I add, he did put a shirt on. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me o the beautiful piano. I felt a small shiver run down my spine. What the hell, am I really flling for a jerk? A very good looking jerk I may add.

Austin's P.O.V

As soon as the doorbell rang, I quickly grabbed a shirt and held it in my hand and ran down the stairs to the door. Okay Austin, try not to be a jerk. As soon as I opened the door my heart went in my throat. There was Ally Dawson, standing at my door, the porch light was on since it was almost pitch black outside. The light was reflecting off her beautiful brown eyes. She was _pretty. _Stop it Austin!Those stupid teenage hormones. I saw that her face was, and I had a very quizicall look on my face. Oh, I was shirtless! Well, ya know. I then brought her upstairs and led her to the piano. I put my hand on the small of her back and felt electric shocks go up my hand. C'mon Austin, it's a bet. Keep your head in the game!

_** Okay thanks for keeping with me! 10 reviews until next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_Austin's P.O.V_

What the hell! C'mon Austin you have got to be way more casual. Stop being so tense! Okay, you've got to think of something quick, Think, think,think, I wonder tapping my chin. Careful not to let Ally see as I was walking behind her down the stairs. We had just finished our ''piano practice'' it was AWFUL, boring as hell! Anyway, as we got to the last step, an idea sparked up in my brain. Trent's hosting a party tomorrow night. Invite her to that! Everyone pretty much knows it's a bet, except for the musical, book, and art nerds. Opening the door I said quick, ''So, Ally, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to a party tomorrow night at 8'' She loos at me with a startled face ''Well, um- '' Okay Austin, turn on the charm. But before I could say something she piped up ''Austin,'' she said with a sigh. ''Why all of the sudden are you talking to me? I mean I'm fine with it, it's just- weird'' WTF! Make up an excuse! ''I wanted to get to know you a lot better, since we never really talk.'' I say with a soothed expression. ''And, I was wondering-'' Okay Austin, turn on the charm.''I'll pick you up at 7:30.'' ''Okay then, see you tomorrow at 7:30, I'll be ready.'' She ends our conversation with a smile and trudges out the door. I walk up to my room, and turn on my phone. Turning the brightness up because it's so dark, and begin to text Dez and Trent. I say, dudes, it's in the bag, she's coming to the party tmr night! Dez replies with, Shit man, you really are pulling out all the tricks to win this bet. Well good luck. I laugh to myself, yes Dezmond I really am. Trent then replies with, Party should be awesome! Hope Dorkson won't show up looking like a bookworm. God I hope not.

_Ally's P.O.V_

It's now 6:30 and I am currently in my room having Trish pluck my eyebrows. I'm still very confused about Austin,but I just said yes. Maybe he has changed. ''Honey! When is the last time you plucked! It's like a forest up here!'' Trish said interupting my thoughts. She insisted on coming over and helping me get ready.'' Be careful Ally, I don't want you getting hurt.'' She replies with. ''I know, I know, but I think he's changed. For the better.'' I say smiling to myself. Austin's P.O.V Knocking on the door of Ally's house, I brace myself. I hope I don't get laughed at walking into a party with Dorkson. Her dad opens the door we say hello and shake hands. ''She's upstairs, she'll be down in a minute.'' her dad tells me. I nod in response. Interupting my thoughts, I see Trish fly down the stairs and look at me with an evil look. ''You better not hurt her Moon, or you'll get hurt.''she says her face inches away from mine. I nod really fast in response, careful not to upset her. ''I now present, Ally Dawson!'' Trish says her hands motioning to the stairs. She doesn't come down. ''Ally, get your cute butt down here!'' she says yelling. I then see a gold strappy heel hit the step. I almost choked on my spit. Ally Dawson. Looked. Stunning.

**Hey guys. So how did you like it? Personally this is my favorite chapter, anyway if you look up ''Laura Marano dress'', it will be the 13th pic the blue dress. 15 reviews till next chapter!**


	5. NOTICE PLEASE READ

I AM SO SORRY! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME BUT I PROMISE I WILL HAVE AN UPDATE BY SUNDAY I PROMISE! THANKS FOR STAYNG WITH ME


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5_**

**_ Austin's P.O.V_**

She was gorgeous. For once in her life she cared about what she looked like. She was walking down to the last step when se tripped. I ran over and caught her by her waist. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. For that split second I saw her whole perspective on thi party. Her eyes told me, ''don't let anything happen to me.'' I knew I woudn't.

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

His eyes flashed with concern when he grabbed me. I was confused. Shruging it off, we walked out the door with Trish yelling, ''Take good care of her! Don't be an asshole!" I turned to Austin to see his expression, he just smiled a little shaking his head. That cause me to grin. ''So,'' Austin starts, ''Are you excited for tonight?'' ''Yeah, I kinda am. Ya know, you clean up nice.'' I said with a grin soreadig my face. He turned to me, his brown/gold eyes sparking in the nighttime, ''You clean up beautiful.'' A blush busted up my face like a color wheel. We keep walking his hands stuffed in his pockets. We are soon at the door of Trent's house. _Okay. _I think to myself_. It's okay just walk around nonchalantly and don't talk a lot. _

**_Austin's P.O.V_**

I instantly walk over to Dez and Trent. ''Hey man how's it going? She looks great.'' Trent says, looking at Ally. ''Yeah, I got this in the bag. Trust me she already falling for-.'' But I don't have time to finish my sentence because when my head whips around, I see Ally with red liquid all over her face, abd Kira standing next to her, with an empty punch bowl.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**_Austin's P.O.V_**

Standing there shocked, Ally hisses with, ''This is why I avoid places like this and people like you.''

''Honey, look around you.'' Kira replies a smirk played on here pink lips, ''To everyone here your vapor!''

I look at Ally, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kira looks at her with an evil smirk, ''Your not gonna cry, are you?''

Next thing I know Ally dashes to the front door. Why didn't I do something! God i'm such an idiot. I run after her going out the front door. I see her standing by my car, her head in her hands crying.

''Ally?'' I reply. ''I said I wouldn't.'' she murmurs.I look at her intently,''Said what?''

''I said I would never let them see me cry.'' she says hearing the crack in her voice.

''C'mon, let's take you home.'' I say opening the car door._Chapter 7_

**_Austin's P.O.V_**

Standing there shocked, Ally hisses with, ''This is why I avoid places like this and people like you.''

''Honey, look around you.'' Kira replies a smirk played on here pink lips, ''To everyone here your vapor!''

I look at Ally, tears starting to form in her looks at her with an evil smirk, ''Your not gonna cry, are you?''

Next thing I know Ally dashes to the front door. Why didn't I do something! God i'm such an idiot. I run after her going out the front door. I see her standing by my car, her head in her hands crying.

''Ally?'' I reply. ''I said I wouldn't.'' she murmurs.I look at her intently,''Said what?''

''I said I would never let them see me cry.'' she says hearing the crack in her voice.

''C'mon, let's take you home.'' I say opening the car door.

(P.S. THIS NEXT PART IS NOT IN THE MOVIE I KNOW, BUT THE WHOLE STORY ISNT EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIE.)

**~Later~**

''Thanks again Austin. I really appreciate this. I really had fun, well except for the bitch part.'', she says cackling at her own joke.

''I'm glad.'' I reply with a smile. I then noticing myself leaning in. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! STOP AUSTIN! But I couldn't. She looked at me smiled a bit, then pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.

''Bye Austin.''


End file.
